Unfinished Business
by mayghaen17
Summary: They say that unfinished business keeps people from moving on. With Damon's help, Elena can finally put the pieces of her past together and finally do just that, but there's something about him that makes her want to stay...
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: So I realize this story might be better suited for Halloween, but I got so into it that I couldn't wait that long. For the house, I imagine it to be like the one on the site of the witch masacare, but a bit smaller.**

**I don't know what it is, but my creativity is flowing again so I'm going to use it to my advantage :) Enjoy!**

**p.s. I should also mention this is AU/AH-ish...I will be playing with the character's relationships and rearranging them.**

ONE

As Damon entered the local bar, a sense of familiarity walked over him. He could be there every night and each time he entered the doors it felt more like home than his actual home did. Everyone that worked there knew him by name and knew exactly which drink to keep coming his way all night long. It made sense to come back night after night. Especially when his friends felt the same way about the place. As he thought of them, he heard their shouts at the TV from across the room and walked over to where they were.

"What took you so long, Damon?" Klaus asked with a sparkle of mischief in his eyes.

"I had some errands to run, nothing special," he answered, nodding at the waitress as she brought him his drink.

"And does this errand have a name?" Mason teased with a glimmer in his eyes similar to the one in Klaus's.

Damon rolled his eyes, but smiled at them as he took a drink. "I don't know why you two are stuck on the idea that I'm seeing someone without telling you, but I'm not. Then again, if you two had your own love life, I guess you wouldn't be interested in mine."

"Hey now, I do happen to have a love life," Klaus said defensively.

"Since when?" Mason asked with an arched brow.

Klaus smirked at his friends and tipped his beer in their direction. "A gentleman does not kiss and tell."

"That's code for he's not getting any," Damon explained and tossed back the rest of his drink.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he deadpanned with a sly smile.

Mason and Damon exchanged a glance and then laughed, ending that particular conversation. From then they talked about the usual; sports games, the things they had seen throughout the day, and of course, sizing up the women of the crowd as the night wore on. All the while the drinks kept coming in a continuous stream. It wasn't until much later that Damon found himself making a wager; a wager that he still hadn't fully understood. It had something to do with picking up women and the last one to get a girl to agree to come home had to spend the night in the haunted house by themselves.

It wasn't until Damon found himself looking up at said haunted house that he realized he lost. There had been so many drinks he could barely remember his own name let alone if he had even tried to hit on anyone. It took him a moment before he could get to his feet. He patted his pockets and swore when he discovered his cell phone had gone missing. His friends were going to get an earful in the morning. Just as he decided it would do him good to walk home, it began to rain. While it was only just water, Damon was not about to let it ruin his leather jacket, so inside the house he went.

As the rotting door creaked open when he turned the knob, he started debating if it wouldn't be better to just leave his jacket here and come back to get it in the morning. At that thought, he shook his head and laughed at himself. There was no way this house was haunted. It was just a legend; something the kids told one another to scare the younger ones. He could handle one night and prove everyone wrong. Then again, there was a legend about the town having a problem with witches and other creatures of the supernatural sort once upon a time.

With a deep breath, he stepped all the way inside the foyer and let the door shut behind him, all the while telling himself that the house wasn't haunted. Staring at the remnants of the house made him realize how little he actually knew about it. He and his friends had spent their entire lives in Mystic Falls, Virginia, but all they knew about this place was that it was supposedly haunted. He didn't even know why people believed that legend. He wondered what horrible event could have happened here to earn the abandoned property such a reputation. That thought alone made him shudder.

He could hear the rain outside and from the sound of it, it was going to be a full on storm that would most likely last until morning. Knowing that he was going to be there for awhile didn't sit well with him, especially when there wasn't much light due to the storm blocking out the moon. He patted his pockets again, only this time doing the same to his jacket and sighed with relief as he found his phone. "Figures," he muttered at seeing the no service sign on his screen. At least he could use it as a flashlight as he explored what he could of the house. Good thing he had charged his phone prior to meeting the guys at Mystic Grill.

He explored the foyer and front living room first. It was pretty much what he expected to find. Pictures knocked off the wall, broken knick-knacks on the floor, and layers upon layers of dust. There were cracks in the walls and both the wallpaper and paint were peeling off. The wooden floor had rotted away in places and there were definitely traces of animal life all around. Between the two, Damon had to be careful where he stepped.

As he made his way into the kitchen, his eyes were adjusted to the dim lighting and he could see things a bit more clearly. It also helped that the windows were gone and what little of the moonlight could be see illuminated the room. Damon was stunned to see how well preserved it still was. Then again, it wasn't that surprising. If everyone thought the place was haunted, they surely weren't going to ransack it. It was that thought that sent the first wave of shivers down his spine.

Damon moved slowly around the kitchen, intrigued by the vintage appliances. This house was definitely as old as the town if not a little older. It amazed him to no end that they were in the shape that they were in. There was even a small wooden dining set in the center and it was almost as if he could see the family sitting at their table ready to enjoy their meal. A frown formed on his face when he noticed that one of the four chairs had been tipped over and when he bent down he saw that it had been broken with one of the legs cast off to the side.

He did a double take as he noticed some discoloration on the floor near the chair and he went to investigate. As he bent down to get a better look, a feeling of nausea went through him as he realized it was a pile of blood. He quickly stood up and backed out of the kitchen, bumping into something on the way out. As he stepped into the living room again, he felt a gust of wind behind him and whirled around to see what it was from. Whatever it was, it was definitely not from the storm outside. He didn't know how he knew, but he _knew._ He raised his phone and peered into the darkness, but saw nothing.

His heart nearly leapt into his throat as he heard the noise of a rocking chair. Slowly, he turned around to see the chair in the living room slowly moving back and forth. He shut his eyes and shook his head. "It was just the wind. This place is not haunted. Pull yourself together," he repeated over and over again until his heart returned to a normal rate. Even as he felt himself calm down, there was a part of him that knew something was up.

Damon turned away from the chair and explored the other side of the house where he found the stairs. He inspected them as best he could and knew there was a risk they would crumble under his weight, but his curiosity was too big to ignore, so up he went. Each step creaked as he moved and the banister wobbled when he tried to use it to steady himself. When he reached the landing, he used his phone to see if there were any holes in the floor. As the coast seemed clear, he began walking forward to explore what lie beyond each door on the upper floor.

There was something about the last door on the right at the end of the hall that was calling out to him so he made his way to it, being cautious with each and every step. Another set of chills ran down his spine as he got to the door when it opened on its own. He let his eyes dart around before he stepped across the threshold. He could tell instantly that it was a girl's room from the feminine decor and the ornate bed that was centered in the room. What drew him further into the room was the fact that the french doors leading onto a small balcony were wide open, letting water seep onto the already rotting floor.

Damon carefully moved over to them and pulled them shut. The house was in bad enough shape as it was, he didn't need anything coming in here while he was using it for shelter. There was a streak of lightening that lit up the sky and allowed him to see his reflection in what was left of the glass pane. Only, it was just his face he saw staring back at him.

He jumped back and whirled around only to see something wisp by him in the darkness. It was the same sensation he had encountered in the kitchen and it was definitely not the wind. "H-hello?" Damon called out, instantly feeling silly for believing the tricks his mind was playing on him. The house was not haunted, there was no one else here. Although this time, the more he kept telling himself that, the less he believed it.

Damon took a few steps forward, extending his arm into the darkness so that he could shine the light of his phone further into the room. Unlike this time, repeating those words didn't make him calm. There was something in the room with him; he just _knew _it. His breathing was shallow and ragged and his heart was pounding in his chest. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing straight up and chills were erupting all over his body. This was one of the few times in his life that he was actually frightened.

He felt the air behind him stir and whirled around again. Unfortunately what he saw didn't help matters at all. There, right before his eyes, was a ghost of a young girl. She was staring at him with curiosity in her luminescent eyes, her body floating a little off the ground, the light behind her making her fade in and out of sight. She was there; he could see her and she could clearly see him, but his fear only held him rooted for a brief second.

He only saw her for that length of time before he turned around and ran. He skipped steps on his way down, not caring if the floor gave way beneath him. He didn't care about the rain ruining his jacket; he could always buy a new one. In the meantime, all he did was run. He was amazed that he didn't scream. Or even if he had, he didn't remember doing so. All that mattered now was that he had to get away as fast as he could because he could safely say that the house was truly haunted after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: I'm glad you guys are liking this story :) It was inspired by the song "Eerily and Hauntingly" by Storyline. As for the relationships mentioned in this chapter, all I have to say is it's not a big deal to the story, so I thought I would have some fun :)**

TWO

After the long walk home, Damon laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling with all the lights on. Every time his eyes closed, even a little bit, he saw her face. He shuddered each and every time the image came to mind. Even as the sunlight began to shine around the curtains, he was still stuck between total fear and disbelief. By the time he had to get ready for work, he was in complete denial over the fact that it had ever happened. He was determined to believe that what he had seen was his mind playing tricks on him with help from the amount of alcohol he had consumed. It didn't matter how many times he had to repeat it, he was going to until he believed it.

The moment he got to the studio, everything seemed to balance out a little. The warm welcome he received by his partner handing him his morning coffee eased his troubled mind even more. "You look like hell," Caroline said as she followed him into his office.

"And I don't feel much better."

"What happened last night?" she asked with a smirk on her face as she perched herself on the edge of his desk.

"I went to the Grill with the guys."

The smirk dissolved from her face and a look of curiosity took its place. "Oh? What did you guys talk about?"

Damon shook his head. "I have no idea. Apparently I drank more than usual because I don't remember a thing." His head tipped to the side as he saw Caroline sign in relief. "Should there be something that I remember?"

"Nope," she answered quickly, giving him a smile that told him otherwise. Damon continued to stare at her, knowing that even as good at being stubborn, Caroline loved to gossip more than anything. She sighed again and shut the door. "Alright, alright. I think I might have started something with Klaus."

"Might have?"

She nodded quickly. "Well, we kissed, but didn't really talk about it after that."

"Huh," Damon said, thinking back to the beginning of the previous night. "I do remember Klaus hinting at something like that."

"So let's say we did start something. It wouldn't be weird for you would it?"

"Why would it be?" Damon asked.

"Really? Klaus is one of your best friends, you and I used to-"

"Used to," Damon repeated. "As in we don't anymore and we're both okay with that."

"Still," she muttered with a shrug.

He took a drink of his coffee and leaned back in his chair so he could look at her better. "Caroline, we were never actually together, we weren't in love or anything like that. Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't care if you start seeing someone; even Klaus."

If he had said that to anyone else, he would have expected that steaming cup of coffee to end up in his lap, but he knew Caroline understood what he meant. She nodded and gave him the smile he knew she had been holding back. "Good, because I'm seeing him on Friday night."

"Good for you."

"So, are you sure you don't remember anything from last night?" she asked, her voice filled with concern. "Because whatever you did, it doesn't look like it was much fun."

_It wasn't._ He shrugged. "I couldn't say."

Before he had to come up with something else as a cover, someone tapped on the door and opened it. In came Andie Star, the lead reporter for the television station that he and Caroline co-owned. Instantly the air became thick with awkwardness as Caroline and Andie mentally sized each other up. Damon couldn't help but blame himself. He was the one that had told Andie about his past with Caroline after they had started dating and ever since then, Andie had become territorial. Even now after they had been broken up, she still hated the fact that Caroline was around.

"We'll talk later," Caroline said and walked out of Damon's office.

"Andie, what brings you in so early?"

"I have a good idea for a story," she said, sitting down in one of the chairs on the opposite side of his desk.

"Alright, let me hear it," he said, glad that focusing on his work seemed to take his mind off of last night.

* * *

><p>As the business day came to a close and night began to over come the day, Damon felt the fear seeping in again. The thought of going to the bar to chase that feeling away with his favorite scotch made it easier to accept the night's approach. When he got to the Grill, Mason and Klaus were already there, laughing at something at their usual table. When they spotted Damon at the entrance, they waved him over. "You guys are the worst friends ever," Damon said as he approached them.<p>

"So, was it haunted?" Mason asked.

Damon shrugged casually. "I can't really say. All I remember is waking up in the middle of a rain storm in front of an old, abandoned house. I walked home after that, the rain sobered me up."

"I told you he was too chicken to go in," Klaus teased, giving Damon a nudge. "We went back for you, but we couldn't find you. We figured you would find your way."

"Thanks for getting my car back to my place, but the two of you owe me a knew jacket," he said, nodding to the waitress as she brought him a drink.

"Sorry man, we didn't think about that," Mason said.

"You don't say," Damon commented and turned to Klaus. "So Caroline tells me that the two of you have a date on Friday."

Klaus nearly choked on his drink and grinned sheepishly. "That's alright with you, right?"

"As I told her, I don't care. Just don't treat her badly or I will have to kick your ass."

Klaus laughed loudly and nudged Damon with his shoulder again. "I would love to see you try." With that, the conversation turned into a normal one and Damon relaxed again, but this time he wasn't going drink as much as he had the previous night.

* * *

><p>As Damon left the Grill that night, he was only able to focus on how bright the moon was. He sat in his car in the parking lot and simply stared up at it. After a long sigh, he found himself on the road, traveling in the opposite direction of his house. Instead, he was headed towards the abandoned house. Slowly, he pulled his car off the road and stared at the house, taking in the way it was illuminated by the moon. Now that his mind was clear and there wasn't a raging storm outside, the idea of the house being haunted seemed silly. Once again, he had to reassure himself that there was nothing inside but a bunch of old dusty things that the previous owners had left behind.<p>

With that, Damon got out of his car and made his way towards the house again, this time determined to hold his fear in check. He pushed the door open with his index finger, a chill erupting down his spine as it creaked. Slowly, he stepped into the foyer again and stopped upon seeing the contents of the house. For the property having been abandoned a very long time ago, things were in better condition than he would have thought. The night before the house had seemed as if it were in shambles, but now, it didn't seem so bad.

He shrugged and began moving forward again, this time making it all the way into the kitchen. Sure enough, the fixtures captured his attention the most. He was still impressed with how new they looked even though he knew they were old. As he inspected the antique stove, another chill washed over him and he turned around quickly only to discover nothing behind him. It was when his eyes landed on the table that he remembered what he thought he saw on the ground. Carefully, he went to the spot by the broken chair and knelt down. Sure enough, the stain was still there and it was definitely blood. It was faint, but a faded bloodstain was something that Damon could recognize anywhere; even under all that dust and debris.

Damon got to his feet and let his gaze drift off to the hallway just beyond the kitchen. He knew he had to go up there, but a part of him didn't want to. He knew there was a fifty-fifty chance of seeing her again by going up there. Before he could even decide for himself, his curiosity got the best of him and he found himself walking up the creaking staircase and down the hall to the last door on the right. It was still open from last night and as he walked in, an eery feeling washed over him. Even if there wasn't a ghost and what he had seen was a figment of his imagination, something had happened here and he could _feel _it.

He stood in the doorway as he let his eyes survey the room. As he peaked around the corner, he saw the little balcony with the French doors wide open, gently swinging in the soft breeze. The balcony faced the moon, bringing in a lot of light. It was almost as if it were daylight out and it allowed him to see everything, including the same faded stains on the wall and floor. Unlike downstairs where it was just the one spot, it was in various places in this room. It gave him the chills again and he knew it was time to leave. There was nothing here except for the sure signs that whatever happened here wasn't pretty.

By the time Damon reached the bottom of the stairs again, he felt better. It had been just a combination of the storm and the alcohol, allowing his mind to play tricks on him. Yes, the house had a story and yes, not knowing it was pretty creepy, but it wasn't haunted. That kind of stuff wasn't real; ghosts didn't exist. He was practically laughing at himself as he reached the front door, but as he pulled it open, his beliefs changed.

"Don't go," came a hushed female voice from behind him.

Damon went from relaxed to terrified in an instant. His eyes squeezed shut as he repeated the same motto in his mind over and over again: _you're hearing things, it's the wind. There's no such things as ghosts._ Just as Damon was about to walk out the door with the intention of never stepping foot in this house again, he felt something. It was like a hand on his shoulder and he whirled around to see that it _was _a hand on his shoulder; the hand of a ghost.

The girl that had been haunting his mind all day was standing right in front of him. Her eyes were wide in a mixture of surprise and fright and she was holding her hand as if touching him had burned her. Just as his mouth opened to say something, she disappeared from his sight. Damon blinked, trying to get his bearings, and then exited the house in a daze. This time, as he headed home, he was unable to deny the fact that ghosts did exist. How could he deny something that he could feel and hear? It was then that he realized he couldn't rest until he found the answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: sorry, this one's a little short... But hey, we're starting to get somewhere :)**

THREE

The sound of snapping fingers made Damon jolt back into reality. He did a double-take at Caroline who was standing next to him with a worried expression on her face. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied running a hand through his hair.

She studied him for a moment before moving to sit in the chair on the opposite side of the desk. "What's up? You've been out of it all day."

"It's nothing."

She shook her head. "It's not nothing. If it were, you wouldn't be completely zoned out like that. Talk to me Damon."

The fact that she was genuinely worried about him made him feel a little guilty. "I promise, it's not that big of a deal, I just have a lot on my mind with Andie's proposal."

"Uh-huh, and my father decided he wasn't gay this morning," she returned in a voice filled with sarcasm.

Damon sighed and shook his head, unable to hold back a sly grin. "Care, just drop it. I'm not going to tell you what it is."

She rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "I'll drop it, but not forever."

"Deal. What can I do for you?"

Caroline shrugged slightly. "Nothing, really, I just wanted to get away from the morons out there that you call employees."

Damon grinned and got out of his chair. "Well, if it's an escape that you want, allow me to grant you that wish."

"What are you doing?" she asked rising to her feet as well.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off and you can sit in here to get away from morons you wanted me to hire."

She smirked back at him as she slid into his chair behind the desk. "If you need anything, let me know."

"And if you need anything, please, don't call me today," he returned and with that he was out the door.

* * *

><p>The moment Damon slid behind the wheel of his car he knew what he would be spending the rest of his day doing. He was going to City Hall to try and find any and all information he could on the haunted house and the ghost inside. He could tell that it was going to be an obsession of his that wouldn't go away until he had all of the answers. As he got to the public records room, the boy behind the counter let him in without even checking for identification. That was the plus about living in a small town and owning the biggest media enterprise there.<p>

"Is there anything I can help you look for Mr. Salvatore?" the boy asked as he hovered in the doorway.

Damon shook his head. "No thanks, but if I do, I'll let you know."

The boy nodded and then returned to the desk leaving Damon free reign of all records new and old. His eyes scanned the hundreds of file cabinets, boxes, and file folders neatly categorized around the room. It was then that he realized he had no idea where to start. He didn't know what the house was called or who its residents were. The only thing that he was sure of was that the insides of the house were nineteenth century. With that, he went to one of the computers and typed "1800" into the search box. Given all the blood in the house, he was sure something would stick out.

After countless hours of going through each decade, he finally found something. There was one single report from the year 1864 about one of the few houses just outside the immediate town of Mystic Falls. However, the report was very sparse, giving him barely any new information. The few lines listed read, _Resident found dead, woman still missing. Suspect was caught. _It was followed by an illegible police report. Damon read it twice before printing it out. He then continued to search articles for the rest of that year and the one afterwards. Unfortunately, it was the only mention of the house. Knowing it was strange, Damon looked at his watch and blinked. If he was going to continue searching for answers it was going to have to be another day considering this one was almost over. He shut down the computer and grabbed the paper off the printer before leaving for the night.

* * *

><p>Damon pulled up in front of the haunted house wishing that he had found another name to refer it to. He simply sat in the car staring it for the longest time. He closed his eyes for a second and shivered as he felt her touch on his shoulder again. The sound of her voice rang in his ears. After taking a deep breath, he got out of the car and headed inside. He pushed the door open gently and after it closed he looked around, not ready to move. Instead, he tried his best to feel with all his senses.<p>

"H-hello?" he called out softly, the sound of his voice in the heavy silence making him grimace. He hated the fact that he was so uneasy, but if it wasn't a trick of his mind, then there really was a ghost in this abandoned house. A ghost that he could hear and feel. "Hello?" he called out again, taking a step towards the kitchen.

"Hello."

The voice drifted over to him and he whirled around to see her hovering near the stairs. He swallowed thickly and tried to offer her a small smile, but all he could do was stare. He cleared his throat and raised his hands in attempt to show her that he meant no harm. "Hi," he said again, not sure what else there was to say.

"You can hear me?" she asked, her head tilted to the side while surprise filled her dark transparent eyes. He nodded slowly, still unsure of what to say. He had come here with the intention of talking to her, but to actually be talking to a _ghost_ made the ability to speak disappear. "No one has ever heard me before," she added with a sad tone when she realized he wasn't going to say anything.

Damon swallowed over the lump of fear gathering in his throat and forced himself to say something. "What's your name?" he asked, gazing at her in awe. It was surreal to see her, the image wavering like a fine mist. The fact that she was real had him floored. He studied her for a moment and saw her shake her head after getting a bewildered look on her face. "My name is Damon Salvatore," he prompted.

She gave a slight nod. "I don't know my name," she returned in a voice filled with torment and disappointment.

"Do you remember anything about your past?" he asked, getting more curious.

She shook her head again and cast her eyes down at the ground. "I remember feeling panicked and fearful right before someone told me to close my eyes and that when I opened them again, everything would be alright. When I did open them again, there were people in my house that I didn't know. I asked them what they were doing here, but everyone ignored me. I shouted at them; demanded that they leave, but not one person heard me. I went to touch someone's shoulder, but I went right through them." Her eyes connected with Damon's again and he was almost certain there were tears beginning to form.

"How long ago was that?"

The girl shut her eyes and gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Time means nothing to me anymore. There have been many people since then, but each one is the same. No one hears me or feels me. No one until you."

Damon wet his lips and nodded. "There has to be a reason for that," she said and watched as she nodded in agreement. "If it's alright with you, I would like to come back every chance I can and help you remember what happened to you." He knew on some level that the reason she could finally be heard was that they had a connection for whatever reason and that connection would be helpful in allowing her to cross over.

She offered a slight smile. "I would be eternally grateful."

"It would be my pleasure," Damon returned. They continued to stare at each other in silence, neither one sure of what to say next. He cleared his throat after a long moment of silence and shifted his feet awkwardly. "It must have been lonely for you all these years. I could stay and talk as long as you'd like."

She nodded. "I fade into the sunlight and reappear upon its disappearance."

"I don't mind staying up that long." He could tell from the look on her face that she was delighted in the fact that he was willing to stay and talk. "What would you like to know?"

"Anything," she said. "Everything."

Damon nodded and thought of some of the things that had happened in the years since he thought her death occurred. He knew he was in for a long night by the way he was hanging on his every word, but for whatever reason, it wasn't bothering him the in the least. It was the thought of leaving her in the morning that was making him sad. Whatever their connection was, it was deep and it made it more imperative for him to find out what it was and fast.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: I think this might end up being a short fic, but we'll see. Thanks for sticking with this one guys, we're really starting to get somewhere here :)**

**p.s. I also changed the rating for now, but I might change it back later.**

FOUR

It had been almost a week and Damon had kept his promise. He spent his free time during the day looking for any information he could find about the house and the girl and at night he went to see her to keep her company. He was astonished to learn that she was not living up to his expectations of what a ghost should be and how they should act. Instead, she often made him think that he was talking to another human being. She had her quirks and her personality was compatible with his. It was hard to remember that she was a supernatural entity, but just the thought of her seemed to bring a smile to his face.

It was for that reason alone that it was hard not to feel guilty for meeting his friends at the bar for the night instead of going to see her. Since he couldn't tell them no without giving them a reason they would believe, he decided to go. To his surprise, Caroline was there along with Klaus and Mason. "Hope it's okay that I tagged along," she said as he approached their table.

Damon shrugged, "The more the merrier I suppose."

Mason slapped him on the back as he took his usual seat. "Where the hell have you been Salvatore?"

"What do you mean?"

"We haven't seen much of you this last week," Klaus elaborated. "And Caroline was kind enough to tell us that you don't have anything requiring a lot of work in the office."

Damon narrowed his eyes at her before shrugging again. "Maybe I've just had enough of you guys. Ever think of that?" he asked in a teasing voice.

Klaus and Mason exchanged a look before laughing loudly. "I hardly doubt that would ever happen," Mason said, taking a sip of his beer.

"I bet you are seeing someone that you're not telling us about," Klaus added, raising his eyebrow at Damon.

Caroline shook her head. "He's not."

"And how do you know?" Damon asked her.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Please, we all know that if something's going on in your life, especially something like that, I'm going to know about it whether you told me or not."

Damon mulled it over and nodded. "Yeah, I guess that is true."

"It helps that I'm also a busybody. I know everything about everyone I'm close to."

"Uh-oh," Mason said, nodding towards Klaus. "Bad news for you buddy."

Klaus finished off his drink and cleared his throat before changing the subject. There was nothing more dangerous than talking about past lovers with a current one in earshot. "Mason, I think Damon would like to hear about your new business proposal."

Damon shot Klaus a look of disdain to which Klaus smiled and shrugged. "It's genius!"

"They all are," Damon muttered sarcastically as he mentally prepared himself for the long speech that he was about to endure. He was more than ready for his drink now.

* * *

><p>A little after midnight, Damon found himself nursing his last drink by himself at the bar. Klaus and Caroline had called it a night shortly after Mason's ramblings about another failed attempt at a get-rich-quick scheme and Mason had left shortly after that. Since then, Damon had turned his attention to the police report of the event in 1864. He had printed it out in sections after blowing it up in order to read it. Even after that, it was still hard to make out due to the poor penmanship and parts that had been blacked out at some point. It was frustrating, but Damon was sure that there was something in the report that would give him answers or at least a clue.<p>

"That's some interesting reading you have there," said the man sitting next to Damon at the bar. The sound of his voice made Damon jump a little and he looked at the other man with a startled look on his face.

"Uh-"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy, I just recognized the document," he interrupted, wanting to explain himself to avoid further embarrassment.

"You do?" Damon asked. He no longer cared how strange it was for this man to have been reading over his shoulder. The hope of maybe getting something from the report after all was enough to want to talk to the man.

"I'm Alaric Saltzman."

"Damon Salvatore."

"What makes you interested in the 1864 incident?" Alaric asked.

Damon shrugged. "I've been to the house a few times and there's just something about it."

"The ghost?"

Damon studied him with caution before slowly nodding his head. "You probably think I'm crazy."

Alaric laughed and shook his head, signaling for the bartender to pour them both another round. "Actually, I don't. My wife works at Duke as the head of the paranormal studies department. She's always been intrigued by the house and what happened there. She's even writing her thesis on it. If you want, I'm sure she'd answer any questions you might have."

"Duke? What are you doing all the way out in Mystic Falls?"

"We live in Fells Church," Alaric explained.

Damon nodded. "Are you sure she'd be alright with a stranger asking her about this stuff?"

"She sees it this way, the more people that take paranormal studies seriously, the better. She's always believed that there's more out there than regular human beings." He began digging into his pockets and produced a business card. "Feel free to call her or just drop in. Just tell her I sent you."

Damon looked at the card. _Dr. Isobel Flemming, Professor and Department Head: Paranormal Studies_. On the back was her office address and her phone number. "Thanks Ric. I appreciate this," Damon said before sliding to his feet. He put his money on the bar and extended his had for Alaric to take.

"Anytime," the other man said and shook his hand. Damon folded up the police report and tucked it away in his pocket along with the business card and headed to his car. There, he decided that he would speak to Isobel before he went to see the ghost again. He wanted to have some information to tell her before he saw her no matter how offended she might be that he missed a night. With that, he started his car and drove home.

* * *

><p>The first thing Damon did the following morning was call Caroline and tell her that she was on her own at the studio that day. After work was taking care of, he got ready for the three hour drive it would be to get to Duke. He wasn't sure what to expect when he got there mostly because he was still having trouble believing that his talk with Alaric had been real. He was so anxious to find answers that he wouldn't be surprised if his mind had played tricks on him after a few drinks. Although, once he was one the road, his mind began to relax and he decided that whatever information Isobel had for him, he would be ready for it.<p>

After driving at top speed, Damon arrived at Duke having made good time. He parked near the main building and walked inside to retrieve a map. Once he had one, he located the building that was listed on the business card and began making his way there. The campus was fairly easy to navigate, making it a short walk to the building of paranormal research. Once inside, Damon located Isobel's name off of the directory and got into the elevator to take him to the third floor.

The moment he stepped off the elevator, he was greeted by a brunette girl sitting behind a desk. There was a small plaque on her desk that read _Vanessa Monroe: Teacher's Assistant._ "Hello," he said to her.

"May I help you?" she asked.

He nodded. "I'm looking for Dr. Flemming."

"Is she expecting you?"

"I-" he started and then shrugged. "I spoke with her husband last night. I don't know if he told her about me yet or not."

She smiled at him and got up from her desk. "Give me a moment to let her know you're here. Be right back." He gave a curt nod and watched her disappear down a short hallway. He looked around the reception area for the minute he was by himself before Vanessa came back. "She says to go on back. First door to the left."

"Thank you," he said as he passed by her.

Out of courtesy, Damon knocked on the open door and flashed a smile at the dark haired woman standing behind the desk. She stopped what she was doing and smiled back at him before beckoning him in. "You must be Damon Salvatore. Ric mentioned you last night."

"I hope it's okay that I just showed up like this."

She nodded and set a stack of papers down so that she could step forward and extend her hand. "It's perfectly alright. I'm Doctor Isobel Flemming," she announced and he shook her hand. "You may call me Isobel."

"Thanks." He flashed her a brief smile and then let out a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry, I don't really know where to start."

"How about from the beginning? Ric mentioned that you had a police report from 1864 and there was talk of a ghost." She mentioned to the chair on the other side of the desk before taking a seat behind it. "What made you interested in learning more about it?"

Damon took a deep breath as he thought back to the previous week were his obsession began. "Well, I was drinking with a few friends and after losing a bet, they dropped me off in front of the abandoned house on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. It was storming pretty bad so I went inside. I noticed something was off, but I still went exploring. It wasn't until I entered the last door on the right that I saw her." It felt strange to say it aloud and sounded even more strange to hear.

Isobel's eyes went wide as he said the last part. "Her?"

He nodded. "The ghost."

"The last door on the right."

He nodded again. "Yeah."

"It opened for you?"

Damon narrowed his eyes and nodded slowly. "That surprises you?"

"I've been to that house several times and not once as that door opened. Trust me, I've tried every power tool known to man and it still wouldn't budge." She shook her head as her eyes filled with awe. "Tell me more about the ghost."

Damon studied her and even though he wanted to know more about the door, he wanted to find out about the ghost more. "For starters, it's a girl."

"There have been several reports of sightings over the years, but none of them could be certain about anything other than they saw a ghost."

"Have you seen her?" Damon asked.

"Once. It was a flash of light out of the corner of my eye, but by the time I turned around it was gone. However, the feeling of something else being in the house with me never went away. Since then, I've made it my life's mission to figure out more about that place and the spirits that I now know are there." She sat back and smiled at him. "Please, tell me more about her."

"The first night she appeared in front of the window. I could see her plain as day while at the same time I was able to look right through her. It scared me so I ran. I went back the next night to see if it was the alcohol playing tricks on my mind or if I had in fact seen a ghost. The house was empty so I decided to leave, but as I reached the door, she called out to me. I didn't turn around until I felt her hand on my shoulder. When I turned around, she looked as stunned as I felt and disappeared before I could say or do anything. I went back again the next night and we started talking. I go back every night to see her."

Isobel's eyes were filled with complete surprise. "You _felt _her?"

"Just the once, we haven't really tried much after that."

"You can talk to her too."

Damon nodded. "She's just like a regular person. I can tell she's young from the way she speaks." He smiled as he thought of some of the things she had told him. "I just know there's a connection of some kind between us and that's what brought me here. I promised her that I would help her remember what happened to her."

"She doesn't remember?"

He shook his head. "Not a thing. She told me she heard someone telling her to close her eyes and when she opened them again no one could hear or see her until me."

Isobel took a deep breath and shook her head. "Well, you were right about there being a connection between the two of you. Ghosts are supernatural entities that are stuck between our world and the next. The reason we can see through them is because they are trapped. The only reason that they would become stuck is because of unfinished business. There is only one person in any lifetime that can help a ghost cross over. Most of them remain stuck because they never find that connection in time."

Damon tried to process it all. "So... I'm the one that can help her cross over? That's why I can hear and feel her?"

Isobel nodded. "This is incredible."

"Yeah," Damon mumbled as he thought about the sheer meaning of those words.

"Look, I want to find out what happened as much as you do and I'm willing to help as long as you're willing to help me with my studies in return."

Damon nodded. "Tell me what you need me to do."

Isobel smiled widely and nodded. "Right now; nothing. I'm going to find everything I have so that you can see it for yourself. I think that with you're help we'll have all the answers very soon," she said and stood up. "Thank you for stopping by Damon."

"Thanks for seeing me," he said and got to his feet as well. "Just one thing before I go."

"Sure."

"Can you tell me her name?"

"If I'm right, her name is Elena Gilbert."

Elena Gilbert. The name echoed in his mind and filled his body with a rush of excitement. "I think you're right," he informed her and took his leave, wanting to be at that house the moment the sun went down.

* * *

><p>After almost an hour of standing in the front living room, Damon was becoming more and more impatient. "I know you're here. I can't tell you how sorry I am that I didn't come here last night, but I have good news that you'll want to hear. Please show yourself." It was the third time he had said that exact same thing, only this time, it worked.<p>

She shimmered into view where she always did, right at the base of the stairs. "It was very rude. I waited for you all night and you didn't show."

"I know, I'm very sorry. I had a meeting with some friends that I just couldn't get out of. Not without telling them about you."

"Promise you won't do that again?" she asked, her dark eyes shimmering with hope.

He nodded. "I promise."

She gave a curt nod and tilted her head to the side. "You said you had good news?"

He smiled at her. "I met someone. Her name is Doctor Isobel Flemming. She agreed to help me help you. And, she told me your name."

Her eyes went wide and she moved closer to him. "She did?"

"Elena Gilbert."

She hovered there, taking it in and Damon saw the moment she decided the name felt right. "Elena," she breathed and he saw her eyes close. Before he could think of anything else to say or do, she was moving towards him again and then she had her arms wrapped around him and he could feel her pressed up against him. The same electrifying feeling that had swept through him when she'd touched his shoulder a week ago went through him now only on a higher level. "Thank you," she said softly against his chest.

"You're welcome," he returned and continued holding her, wondering how odd it would feel to let her go.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: So sorry guys! School/work/life just got crazy for awhile and I stopped wanting to write. I'm trying to get back into my stories because I hate the fact that they're just sitting there unfinished. This fic is almost over as it is so I will spending most of my efforts on this one. Hopefully this wasn't a let down.**

**P.S. I've missed you guys!**

FIVE

Once again, Damon had stayed until the sun had come up and Elena disappeared along with the dark. As he left the house that morning, he felt a sense of loss that he had not experienced before. When she had hugged him, having her in his arms felt _right_. It was strange, he knew, but even now he couldn't shake the feeling. Pulling himself out of those thoughts, he drove straight to the office so that he could prepare a few things before telling Caroline he would be taking some personal time. Unfortunately, she was already at the studio with an angry look on her face.

"You look terrible," she said, taking in his tired appearance.

"Thanks," he muttered and yawned as he led her to his office.

"Did you get everything taken care of yesterday?" she asked.

"Uh," Damon ran a hand through his hair and watched as her expression changed into one of anger.

"Oh no, Salvatore. You are _not _ditching me. Not now."

"Care-"

"Damon, do you remember what we have going this month? Two new show productions and a board meeting!"

He nodded and sat down in his chair, letting out a deep breath of relief. "We both know I'm merely here to tell you how much money we have and you take care of the rest. You are more than capable of handling the board meeting by yourself and I think it would a good step."

"A good step? Towards what? I already own half the company," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

He sighed. "Look, I'll be there to help you prep and I'll do what I can about the production, but I have something else that I need to do and I can't focus on this and that at the same time."

"What's so important you have to take some personal time?"

He gave her a light smile. "I can't tell you now, but I will tell you everything when it's all done and over with. I promise."

She narrowed her eyes at him for a long moment before taking a deep breath and nodding. "I guess I can't really argue with you since you've already made up your mind, but you owe me," she said and smirked as she exited the room. With that, Damon turned his attention to prepping for his absence before going home to get some rest.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Damon had done all the research he possibly could during the day while spending his nights with Elena. It was taking a toll on him, leaving him physically and mentally exhausted, but he knew it would be worth it. Each time Elena touched him, it confirmed his belief and kept him moving forward. She had been delighted by that discovery and with his permission refused to stop touching him. He knew it gave her comfort to feel connected to something from the living world and the happiness it brought her made him more than okay with it.<p>

Shaking off those thoughts, Damon pushed himself up into a sitting position from his bed and looked at the clock. It was one in the afternoon. He groaned and swung his feet over the side of the bed. It was time to get up and start researching. However, just as he moved to get to his feet, his phone went off and he saw the name Isobel light up the display. He answered it immediately. "Isobel, hey."

"I know it's kind of late, but would you be willing to meet with me at my home office?"

"You found something?" he asked, his hopes rising.

"Not really, but I've spent the past few days gathering up my files so that you could see everything I have on that house and the ghost. I'll even have Ric make us dinner."

Damon grinned. "Sure, what time?"

"Be there about five?"

"Sounds good," he said and took down her address. "See you then," he added and hung up. Damon set the phone back onto the nightstand and laid back down. He was going to get a few hours of extra sleep before going over there. With that, he drifted off to sleep easily.

* * *

><p>Alaric answered the door when Damon knocked and stepped aside to let him. "Glad you could make it," he said to his guest.<p>

Damon took a deep breath and savored the scent in the air. "Thanks for the invite," he returned. "Whatever you made smells delicious."

"Don't get too excited. It was take-out; I don't cook."

Damon laughed and followed Alaric into their kitchen. "Nice place too."

"Thanks."

"Where's Isobel?" he asked, looking around.

"She's almost here. She got held up by a student when she was leaving her office. I just got off the phone with her. Beer?" he offered.

"Sure," he replied and took the frosty bottle after the cap had been removed.

"I must say, I'm really glad that you're taking Isobel seriously on this one. Not many people do."

"I didn't think I would take it this seriously, but I know I'll never doubt anything paranormal again."

Alaric smiled and gave a slight nod. "Yeah, that's how I feel now. I thought she was joking when she first told me what she was majoring in, but then she started showing me things and I had no choice but to believe her. It's eerie."

Damon nodded in agreement and took a long drink. It was then that the front door opened and Isobel's voice came through the house. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late." She appeared in the kitchen and smiled at Damon before kissing Alaric on the cheek. "Go ahead and dish everything up, I'm going to set this stuff down in the study."

"How can I help?" Damon asked and Alaric put him to work.

* * *

><p>After dinner was eaten and cleaned up, the three of them took seats in the study so that Isobel could show Damon all she had on the haunted house and Elena. Damon casually went through all the first hand encounters as well as other documents that he had not been able to find anywhere. They spoke of an underground railroad of sorts in a cryptic way. "These don't really say anything about what happened other than the fact that no one wants to talk about it."<p>

Isobel nodded. "The police report says that there were two confirmed deaths and one escapee. They never found Elena's body and I think that's why she's still around. She needs some sort of closure."

"How do we give it to her when she doesn't remember anything."

Isobel took a deep breath and looked at him. "I need to see her."

Damon thought about it and nodded. "I don't know if you can actually see her, but you're more than welcome to come with me when I see her tonight. What are you hoping to find?"

She shrugged. "If you can get me in that room, I might be able to see something that makes sense to me. No one knows why there was an underground railroad, but it was important enough to kill for and then cover up. She remembers, Damon, the memory just needs to be triggered."

He nodded and looked out the window to see the sun in its final stages of setting for the day. "Well then, I guess we have work to do."

* * *

><p>Damon turned the car into the overgrown driveway of the abandoned house and his eyes flickered up to the rearview mirror to Isobel turning in behind him. He shut off his car and stepped out, waiting for Isobel to do the same. He looked at the house and then at her, giving her a strange smile. "Would it be alright if I went in there first? I want to kind of prep her for, well, you."<p>

Isobel nodded and leaned against her open car door. "Sure, just don't leave me hanging out here forever," she said with a light smile as she slid back into the driver's seat.

Damon laughed and shook his head. "It'll be quick," he assured her and then ventured inside, a little unnerved at the anxiety and excitement he felt at the idea of seeing Elena. As always, she was standing in the center of the living room with a big smile on her face the moment their eyes met. Instead of trading hellos, she closed the distance between them and threw her arms around him. It was something she had started doing since she realized he could feel her and vice versa. He didn't mind it one bit; it was a good excuse to get close to her.

When she stepped back he sighed with disappointment, but gave her a half smile anyway. "What did you learn today?" she asked. He had told her that he was going to try and find out more about her human life and she had been on board. She was just as eager to find answers as he was.

"Well, actually, I learned quite a bit."

"Really?" she asked, her dark eyes going wide.

He nodded. "Do you remember me telling you about Doctor Isobel Flemming?" Elena nodded and he continued. "She came with me tonight in the hopes that she could ask you a few questions. Would that be alright?"

For a brief second he saw disappointment wash over her features, but she nodded and smiled at him anyway. "Sure."

He gave her a reassuring smile and then turned around to open the door. He waved for Isobel to come in and when she got out of her car, he turned back to Elena. "If it gets to be too much, let me know and we'll stop, okay?"

She nodded and looked over his shoulder at Isobel as she entered. Isobel looked around as if she expected to see something and smiled as she met Damon's gaze. "Where is she?"

He gestured to where Elena was and Isobel smiled in that direction. "Elena, my name is Isobel and I'm sure Damon already told you, but I'm here to help."

"Thank you," she said and Damon relayed the message.

"How are we going to do this?" Damon asked Isobel.

"If possible I would like you to recount everything that you remember so that I can hear it directly and if you're up for it, I would like to see the room where you first saw Damon."

Elena looked at Damon and he nodded. She gave a soft smile and he looked back at Isobel. "Let's get started."

Elena moved to the spot on the stairs where she remembered feeling the most terrified that night so long ago. "I was standing here," she said, looking at Damon. "I don't remember what led me here, but I remember feeling terrified."

Isobel looked around as Damon repeated everything Elena. "Concentrate as best you can Elena. Think back to that day."

Damon watched as Elena closed her eyes and her face scrunched with concentration. Suddenly her eyes flew open and her jaw dropped. "Blood," she whispered. "There was blood in the kitchen. I saw it and I ran back up the stairs." After saying this, she disappeared and Damon looked around for her.

After relaying her statement, he motioned for Isobel to follow him. As he thought, the door to the room at the end of the hall was open and Elena was standing in the center of it. "Elena?" Damon called as he and Isobel approached cautiously.

"Someone was with me that night," she said, looking around the room as she tried to remember.

"Think Elena, who was with you?" Isobel asked after hearing her revelation.

Elena's eyes closed again and Damon saw the moment she remembered. There was a mix of emotions that overcame her face. Slowly, she opened her eyes and met Damon's gaze. "Emily Bennett." Damon cocked his head to the side as he saw what he swore was a tear roll down her cheek.

"She said Emily Bennett," Damon said to Isobel in a quiet voice and saw recognition wash over her.

Before he could say that they should stop for right now, Isobel beat him to it. "Thank you, Elena. I think that will be all for now."

"I'll meet you down in a minute," Damon said and watched as Isobel left them alone.

"I don't remember who she is Damon, I just know that that's who it was. Like how I _know _Elena is my name."

"Hey," he said, taking a step closer to her. "That's a good lead. Isobel and I will look into it. I'm just going to say goodbye to her and then I'll be back."

Elena nodded and disappeared from sight. Damon rushed outside to find Isobel pacing in front of her car. "Emily Bennett mean anything to you?" he asked, rousing her from her trance.

"She was a witch."

Damon narrowed his eyes at that one. "Excuse me?"

She shook her head and let her eyes flicker towards the house. "I'll explain everything tomorrow. Just meet me at The Grill at noon, okay?"

"O-okay," he said and watched as she slid into her car and drove away. After she was gone, he shook his head and headed back into the house. Elena was standing in the middle of the living room again with a strange expression on her face. "You alright?" he asked her.

"I don't know. That name makes me feel strange."

Damon gave her a light smile and stepped closer. He held up his hand waiting for her to take it. She smiled back at him and raised her hand to thread their fingers together. "We will find out what it means and figure everything else out in the future, but right now it's just you and me."

She nodded slightly and continued to hold his gaze. Something in the air shifted and Damon found himself wanting to kiss her. As if something was pushing them together, they both started leaning towards each other until their lips met. The connection that he felt the first time they had touched intensified with the kiss. A shock went through his body and he could tell by the way she stilled that she felt it too. They pulled back to look at each other, but it only lasted a second before he kissed her again, deepening their connection even more. Whatever was going on between them, he liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: I don't know where this sudden inspiration came from, but I'll take it. I'm so grateful that some of you are still sticking with me through my severe writer's block. I do still plan on finishing my DE stories and eventually do more, but I'll be doing it slowly. I do have an Avengers story up called Gods Among Men and that's going well. As far as this story is concerned, the next chapter will be the last :( Love you guys!**

SIX

Damon was surprised to see Isobel already waiting for him at the Grill. He could see the way she tapped on the table nervously and it made him anxious for the news she clearly had. He slid onto the bench across the table from her and nodded his greeting. "Is it good news or bad news?"

"A little bit of both," she answered. "Emily Bennett comes from one of the most powerful and oldest lines of witches to ever exist. They can harness raw power and do a great many things. The good news is that the Bennett witches are not know for doing black magic, the bad news is that if Emily is connected to Elena, the back story is probably not a very good one."

"Well, whatever their connection, it's not like we can ask her about it now. We're a few decades late for that," Damon commented.

Isobel shook her head and he raised a brow at that. "Actually, we might be able to talk to her."

"How?"

"Her descendent still lives in Mystic Falls. She runs the New Age shop on the outskirts of town. I've dealt with her a few times as a consultant and she's really nice. I'm willing to be anything that she already knows the story and could tell us."

"Then we should go," Damon said, already sliding out of the booth. "I'll drive."

Since Mystic Falls was not a large town, the drive to visit the witch was not a long one. Isobel gave him directions, but it was easy to find. It was one of the only establishments out this way. Isobel led the way into the shop and Damon looked around with awe. He had never been in one of these shops and it wasn't what he thought it would be.

"Isobel," came a female voice from the back end of the store.

"Bonnie," Isobel returned and led Damon towards the other girl. "This is Damon Salvatore; Damon, this is Bonnie."

"Pleased to meet you," he said as he inclined his head towards her. Her bright brown eyes reminded him of Caroline in the way that were just waiting to judge him and say something snarky.

"I'm sorry I didn't call ahead, but Damon and I are working on a case together and I'm afraid you're our one and only lead."

"Oh?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

"It has to do with Emily."

The smile disappeared from her lips and she nodded. "The story of her death has been passed down through the generations since. I could tell you exactly what happened, but since I know you like to thorough, I would be willing to let you talk to her."

"That would be incredible, Bonnie."

She nodded and gave a slight smile before pointing to the closed door behind the counter. "Wait for me in there and please inform Damon of what I'll be doing. This is a serious connection and I don't have time to walk a newbie through it all." She looked at him apologetically. "No offense."

"None taken," he said and followed Isobel into the room as Bonnie went about preparing for the seance. "What exactly am I about to witness here?"

"Bonnie is going to cast a spell that will allow Emily to cross between her world and ours. She'll be able to use Bonnie's body as a vessel to communicate with us. Bonnie won't have any recollection of what we say."

"How much time do we have?"

"If an average witch were conducting this, not long, but when a Bennett connects with another Bennett, the connection could be imminent. It really depends on if there's any interference from our side or hers. There could be someone on the other side of the veil that doesn't want Emily to tell the story and then again, there might not be anybody that cares anymore."

"This is going to be the strangest thing I've ever experienced."

"Stranger than being an interpreter for a ghost and myself?"

Damon mulled it over and smiled. "Actually, yes."

"From this moment forward, I ask for complete silence until Emily arrives. Once she announces her presence you are free to speak. I trust you remember what to do if something goes awry?" Bonnie asked Isobel as she entered the room. Isobel nodded and the two of them sat there as she began setting up.

Damon watched with a newfound curiosity as Bonnie poured a circle of salt around them, chanting and lighting candles as she went. When the circle was complete, she moved to sit in front of Damon and Isobel, facing them. She tipped her head back and started chanting. Damon continued to look around, expecting a big flash of light or something dramatic like on TV or in the movies, but Bonnie simply tipped her head forward again and when she opened her eyes, they were white; pure white.

"Bonnie tells me you have business with me," she said. While it was still Bonnie's voice, there was an edge to it and a slight echo that made it clear that it was Bonnie who was speaking.

Isobel nodded. "I'm Isobel Flemming and this is my friend Damon Salvatore. We wanted to speak to you about what happened at the Gilbert residence in 1864. Anything you could tell us about what happened the night of your death or having to do with Elena Gilbert would be welcomed."

The pure white eyes unnerved Damon and he shifted his weight as they flickered in his direction. "What business is it of yours?"

"I've met Elena," Damon answered, earning a sharp look from the witch. "I was able to see her, hear her, and touch her. She couldn't remember anything, not even her own name, but she knew yours."

"You can communicate with her?" Emily asked, her voice sounding sad yet happy. He could even see tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes."

"Then I will tell you the truth of the events; a truth that has not been heard even by my descendants."

"Thank you," Isobel said and both she and Damon focused on Emily as she launched into her tale.

"In 1860, a woman named Ester came to town. She was supposed to breeze through on her way to a bigger city, but she found that there was a great source of power to be drawn from nearby. She was a very strong witch; the Original witch. She began using her powers to make things better for herself and it was driving the residents of Mystic Falls mad. They tried to hunt her down and kill her, but nothing worked. In a final attempt, some of the Founding Families sought out the help of other witches including myself.

"Knowing that there were others coming after her, Ester got those under her control to put a ban on witch craft as they had in the 1600's. The people went on witch hunts and started killing anyone that Ester suspected was against her, witch or not. That was when the Founding Families started running and underground railroad of sorts for us. The Gilberts were especially helpful, but Ester found out and killed off Miranda and Greyson. That left Jeremy in charge of the household and with Elena's help, they continued their parents' mission.

"I was one of the last ones to arrive and Ester was scared. The Bennetts are the most powerful witches second only to Ester. My arrival scared her out of town, but it didn't change the people that were under her control. They didn't want witches of any kind in their midst, good or bad. They tracked me down to the Gilbert home and that's when it happened.

"I was upstairs with Elena. We were putting the final touches on my plan of escape, but I didn't feel comfortable just leaving them. I wanted to do something to keep them safe. It was while I was figuring out what to do for them that the officers of the law stormed in and killed Jeremy in the kitchen. Elena heard them arguing and ran down to see what was happening. Poor girl witnessed the murder and came running back upstairs. I kept the door locked while I figured out what to do. Knowing that they were going to kill us, I took her with me to the attic and performed a spell on her. While it took effect, I came down to the room and told them Elena had fled and it was me they were after and to let her go."

There was a long silence as Isobel and Damon let that information sink in. "What kind of spell?" Isobel asked.

A smile graced her lips as she nodded. "I put Elena in a stasis. She entered an eternal slumber that would only break when her connection back to reality entered her life," she explained and looked straight at Damon. "There would only be one person in all of eternity that could see her, hear her, and touch her and that would be you. There is a limited amount of time that you have before her life expires and my efforts would have been for nothing."

Damon and Isobel exchanged a glance, both their jaws dropping in disbelief and awe. "S-she's alive?"

"Not for long. I will give Bonnie further instructions, but the three of you should go to her. Now," she demanded and her head fell back.

Bonnie took a deep breath and looked at them, her eyes a little bloodshot. "Emily tells me I'm to go with you."

"Did she tell you why?"

Bonnie nodded. "It was strange. I was able to listen to what she said as if the doorway between my consciousness and hers had not closed." She shook her head and got to her feet as did the others. "We really should go now. Elena really doesn't have much time."

Damon had never driven faster in his entire life. For the first time he found himself actually happy of living in a small town because it meant minimal law enforcement. Since the Gilbert house was on the opposite end of town, it should have taken him at least a half an hour's drive, but with his speed, he was able to get there in no time at all. He barely put the car in park before he, Bonnie, and Isobel sprinted out of it and ran into the house.

"I've never seen her out during the day. Can we do anything while the sun's out?" he asked Bonnie as they stopped at the staircase.

"Her body is in stasis. Her ghost only comes out during the light of the moon, but her body is upstairs no matter what. If I can't lift Emily's spell on the attic door, then yes, we'll have to wait, but I don't see why it should be a problem."

Isobel moved for the stairs and Bonnie followed her, but Damon pulled her back. "The stairs aren't very sturdy. I recommend one at a time and walk slowly."

Both girls nodded and then the three of time continued into Elena's room, one by one. Damon looked around, watching the reactions of the girls. Isobel was taking her time to look around as she had never been in this room before. Bonnie went to the bloodstains on the wall and placed her hand on them, knowing it was Emily's blood. Damon made his way to the closet and placed his hand on the door knob. Without even turning it, the door flung open as though he had shoved it and the noise echoed loudly through the house, capturing the attention of the trio.

"Guess I don't have to do anything to the door," Bonnie muttered and motioned for Damon to go first.

Damon made his way to the back of the closet where another door was hiding behind the clothes that were falling apart of old age. As with the first door, this one opened upon his touch, this time leading to a short staircase. He carefully ascended the stairs and the moment he reached the landing he saw something glowing from the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure what he expected to find or if Elena would even remember him when she came to, but the light seemed to get brighter as he made his way towards it. There, in the far corner of the attic was Elena wrapped in a translucent cocoon of light. She looked so peaceful that a part of Damon didn't want to disturb her, but he knew if he didn't, she would never be able to wake up.

Bonnie and Isobel joined him and gasped at the sight of her. "What do we have to do?" Damon asked, keeping his eyes on Elena.

"Place your hands on her," Bonnie answered lightly.

Slowly, Damon leaned down and placed his hands on her face. Almost immediately the light began to glow brighter than anything he had ever seen before, but he refused to close his eyes. All of the sudden, the light disappeared, almost as if it were flowing into Elena. When it was completely gone, he felt her move and her eyes popped open at the same time she drew a deep breath.

"Damon?" she breathed, her voice hoarse.

He nodded, a smile of sheer joy forming on his lips. "Yeah, I'm here."

"I'm alive..."

He continued to nod. "Welcome back."

"I remember..." she began, but her voice began to fade as her eyelids fell shut.

Bonnie, Isobel, and Damon exchanged a glance, a momentary silence falling over them as they processed what had happened before their very eyes. Damon looked at Elena again and when he saw that she was still breathing, he knew everything was going to be alright. He had saved her and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure she got a second chance at life.


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: Alright, as promised, here is the end of this story. It was never my intention to make this one a long one or to elaborate on Elena's adjustment. It was always just about the mystery of the house and her ghost. I'm sad to see this one go, but I'm glad it's finally finished! I will be working on my other stories, my next goal is to finish Written in the Stars. Enjoy!**

SEVEN

"Now what?" Damon asked softly, not wanting to disturb her. "Should we take her to a hospital?"

Isobel shook her head as she got to her feet and dug for her phone. "If we take her to the hospital they'll want information and we can't exactly tell them the truth."

"Who are you calling?" Damon asked her as she held her phone up to her ear.

"I have a doctor friend at the hospital, Meredith Fell. She and I were friends in college and she likes the paranormal stuff. She's helped me before; no questions asked," she explained. "Hey Mer, I need a favor," she said, making it clear that her friend had answered the phone and she stepped away to speak to the doctor.

"This is incredible," Bonnie whispered from beside Damon. "She's over a hundred and fifty years old and she's _breathing_."

Damon's eyes went wide at that. He hadn't truly made that connection before and it was unnerving considering she looked so young. Breaking him from his thoughts, Isobel laid a hand on his shoulder. "Meredith is working at Fell's Church Memorial and she's waiting for us."

Damon nodded and moved to carefully pick Elena up bridal style. Her head rested on his shoulder and her arms wound around his neck to make sure that she wouldn't fall. He couldn't ignore the way she felt in his arms and it made him want to never let go. When they got to the car, he slipped into the back seat, managing to keep Elena in his arms the entire time. Bonnie slid into the passenger seat and Isobel took the wheel. As they started out on the road, Bonnie began chanting and he could feel something happening to Elena.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm putting an immune protection spell on her. There are many illnesses that weren't around in the 1800's and contracting one of them could kill her."

It made sense considering they were on their way to a hospital full of sick people. "Good thinking," he said and Bonnie smiled before continuing with her spell.

* * *

><p>Fell's Church Memorial was a good half hour drive from Elena's house. Isobel took all the shortcuts possible so that they could get there faster. "Wait here," she instructed as she parked in garage for non-emergencies. Bonnie and Damon stayed in the car as they waited.<p>

"If I were sleeping for a little less than two hundred years, I would be wide awake right now," Damon joked as he smoothed the hair away from Elena's face.

Bonnie smiled at that. "It's what the brain does. Stasis was forcing her to sleep like a coma that keeps you from growing old. It's not restful. It's what happens when people go through stressful situations where once they know they are safe they just collapse because the brain is tired of going."

Damon let that sink in and by the time it had, Isobel had returned with her friend. "Damon, Bonnie, this is Doctor Fell."

"Meredith," she said as she inclined her head to both of them. "Luckily it's a slow day, so I won't be missed much. Follow me," she directed and led the way. Meredith showed them to a room in one of the wings that wasn't very busy. Damon laid Elena down on the table and when he tried to pull away, her hand grabbed his, holding him in place. "What happened?" Meredith asked, looking specifically at Isobel.

"Do you remember the mystery of the Gilbert house on the outskirts of Mystic Falls?"

Meredith nodded, waiting for her to continue and when Isobel didn't, Meredith's eyes went wide with realization. "No!" she exclaimed quietly. "This is _her_?"

Isobel nodded. "Bonnie was kind enough to let us speak to the witch that put her in a stasis in 1864 to keep her alive until one person could bring her back. That person would be Damon."

Meredith was speechless as she stared at the sleeping girl on the table. "She's..." She shook her head again and started reaching for her tools. "We need to wake her up so that I can examine her."

Damon nodded and gently shook Elena's shoulder. "Elena, wake up."

Slowly her body began to respond and her eyes fluttered open. It was clear that her mind was foggy as her gaze took awhile to focus in on Damon's face. "Where am I?" she asked as she looked around without moving her head.

"You're in a hospital. This is Doctor Meredith Fell and she's going to examine you to make sure that you're okay."

Elena bit her lip in a way that signaled she was nervous, but in the end she nodded. "Damon, I'll have you and Bonnie step outside."

"No," Elena protested, squeezing Damon's hand.

Meredith gave her a smile and nodded. "Alright, Damon can stay."

"We'll wait outside," Isobel said and she and Bonnie left the room.

"Do you know what year it is or what happened to you?" Meredith asked as Damon helped her into a sitting position.

"They came in and killed my brother. Emily rushed me upstairs and cast a spell and now I'm here," she said, closing her eyes. "I don't know what year it is."

Damon reached forward and wiped away the tears that spilled down her cheeks. "It's 2013."

Her head snapped up and she looked at him with wide eyes. "W-what?"

"You've been asleep a long time," he said and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Just let Meredith do her thing and Isobel and I will catch you up on everything after that, okay?"

Elena nodded and looked at Meredith. "Okay."

* * *

><p>A little over a year had passed and yet, Damon was still amazed to see Elena. He was surprised at how fast she had adjusted to the current decade and how she was excelling at everything she set out to do. Since they left the hospital the day he broke the spell, Isobel, Elena, and Damon had sat down for a serious talk. In the end, they decided that it would be best for her to live with Isobel and Alaric as their daughter; they even falsified records to show that they had adopted her long ago. Damon went to see her as often as he could which was never enough for the both of them.<p>

Today was a special day though and Damon was more than excited to share it with her. She had taken her GED and passed with flying colors. Even in her original time she had always hoped of going to college or learning on her own, but now that it was a real option for her, she was thrilled by the opportunity. Damon shook his head thinking about the phone call he had received earlier in the day after she had passed and how happy she sounded. After work he had gone to the Grill to pick up a peach cobbler, her favorite, and bring it to dinner for her.

Elena greeted him at the door by throwing her arms around him and planting a kiss on his lips. Damon smiled into the kiss, unable to shun her contagious happiness. When she pulled away, she saw the pie that was in his hands and grabbed it from him. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," he replied and followed her into the kitchen where Alaric and Isobel were putting the final touches on the cooking.

"Congratulations," Damon said to Elena having not been able to say it before.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you," she said, coming to wrap her arms around him again. "I need to talk to you," she said and began tugging him towards the back porch.

"What's up?"

"Well, I started looking into colleges and I think I've been in Virginia for far too long."

Damon snorted and smiled at that. "I would have to agree."

"I was thinking about going somewhere on the west coast; my father used to talk about California all the time."

"Okay," he said slowly, wanting to know where she was going with this.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know you said you wanted to take this thing between us slow so I could get used to being me again, but it's been over a year and I feel perfectly normal. I want to be together in every way and I would love for you to come to the west coast with me if I get accepted to college and even if I don't, I would still like to get out of here."

Damon leaned forward and took her hands in his. "When you get accepted, not if, I will be by your side if that's what you want."

She pulled her hands from his and cupped his face to draw him in for a deep kiss. When she pulled away, she was smiling from ear-to-ear. "Oh yes I want it. I love you, Damon."

"I love you too, Elena," he said. It felt strange saying it for the first time, but never in his life had saying those three words meant so much. He would have never guessed that being thrown into a haunted house as a drunken prank would lead him to find the love of his life, but he would forever be grateful for it.

"Dinner's ready," Isobel said, poking her head around the back door.

Elena stood up first and began to walk away, but Damon grabbed her and kissed her again. He was ready to spend the rest of his life kissing her and from the way she responded, he could tell that she felt the same. When they broke apart, they were smiling again and then headed in to celebrate the beginning of their new life together.


End file.
